(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage devices, and more specifically to a sliding rail assembly for supporting wire baskets in a closet.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Wire baskets are commonly found under kitchen units and in storage and tool closets for the organization of various items. As shown in FIG. 8, the top rim A11 of a conventional wire basket A1 is engaged by sliding on a supporting rail A21 or within a sliding rail of a rail frame A2.
Usually the supporting rail A21 and the sliding rail of the rail frame A2 are designed simply to support the wire basket A1 and often found to have the following shortcomings. First, the top rim A11 of the wire basket A1, the supporting rail A21, and the sliding rail of the rail frame A2 are quickly abraded from the constant sliding movement of the wire basket A1. In addition, there are usually unpleasant loud squeaking noises when the wire basket A1 is slid.
Secondly, when the wire basket A1 is loaded with heavy items, the sliding movement of the wire basket A1 becomes more difficult from the increased friction. The heavy weight would also cause even more severe abrasion.
Thirdly, as there is no positioning mechanism in the design of the conventional wire basket A1, the supporting rail A21, and the rail frame A2, the wire basket A1 could be pulled entirely out or pushed too far into the rail, increasing its difficulty of use. Further more, if the wire basket A1 is filled with sharp knives or heavy tools, pulling out the entire wire basket A1 could pose a security hazard to the users, especially children.